me: new life? new beginnings? life: HELL NO!
by nessie-swan-cullen-black
Summary: 15 years after BD Bella finds Edward kissing Tanya in their bedroom after that event Bella leaves him and his family with Renesmee and leaves Forks. Jacob hasn't seen Renesmee in years because being in a relationship with a "half leech" was causing too much commotion from the council. now their back with a bigger powerful coven. story not as bad as the summary. please read :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary 15 years after BD Bella finds Edward kissing Tanya in their bedroom. (No hate from team Edward fans but it does get better) after that event Bella takes it too extreme measure and leaves him and his family with Renesmee and leaves Forks Washington. Jacob hasn't seen Renesmee in years because being in a relationship with a "half leech" was causing too much commotion from the council, Together they leave for a fresh start in cloudy London. After a few years Renesmee started showing signs of new powers. What will happen next for Nessie? Is she in danger? Or will this be the best thing to happen to the both of them in years? Does she find a new family or get her old family back?

I don't own anything all to SM

15 years after BD

_New powers?!_

_NPOV ~~~~~~~_

_Just got back from school and I'm exhausted! I parked my baby (it's a car) in the double garage next to our house. It was a birthday present from my mom; a beautiful Lexus LFA in my favourite colour crimson red! I walk up our patio to our house .It's in the middle of the forest. I found the door already open with my gorgeous mum opening her arms up for a hug. She probably heard me down the street because of her super vamp hearing. _

_Accepting her hug, "hey mum! I've missed u today " _

"_Aww hunny me to. It's boring when I'm alone at home!" she sighed _

"_Mum you should get back on the market! Jeeeeehzzzzzeeeee mum it's been nearly 15 years!" I whined._

_She takes a deep unneeded breath in "Renesmee we've had this talk before! I'm not ready" _

"_But mum…" _

"_No buts!" she scolds "now go upstairs get changed and get ready we're going hunting" _

"_Okay! Okay" I dragged my feet upstairs and went to my room. I hate when she whines that she's alone and still she doesn't get a new man/vamp. It's because of him! He ripped our family apart! he broke my mother's heart and stomped on it. Since that day I vowed if I ever see him again ill rip his and his precious families heads off too! Even though mum says she won't do anything to hurt no matter what he's done. Al though we're trained and lethal we still can't take on all their family. See after my mother and I left we joined the voltori for a few years just to train ourselves. Then we left much to aro's dismay but he still agreed that we could go even though he tried Chelsea on us first but with help from my mother's shield we got out without even scratch. Now together we can take on a vampire twice our size. But it will still help if had a few more members in the coven but two would do. So together we're the Swan coven, we used my mums name after she changed it back._

"_Renesmee! Hurry up!" mum shouted from downstairs. I ran in to my walk in closet and picked a white plain t shirt with my black leather jacket and black skinny jeans and boots. Unlike my mother I love to shop. I met mum downstairs and together we ran out the house. We ground to a halt as we both smelled blood not just any blood; human blood and few seconds later screams coming from a woman. We followed the scent and broke out of a meadow type place and at the other end we saw a group of humans; four of them 2 boys and 2 girls being attacked by a huge black bear. They were seriously injured on the floor bleeding to death. I look at my mum in horror I couldn't move.. my throat was burning but that wasn't my main worry! It was for the humans. I wanted the bear to stop. Just as I thought that the bear froze. No not like just stopped it was like it was frozen. Just then I looked at the group and I thought I wanted to be next to them and a second later I wasn't next to my mother, I was next to the humans. I looked around ferociously for my mum but she was already taking down the bear that was still frozen like a statue. When she was done, she gave me a look that said we- will- talk- later. For now we were trying to save the humans but we couldn't do anything. Their injuries were too bad. _

"_change them!" I choked out _

"_I... I can't!" she stuttered_

"_You have too! Mum they'll die!" I begged_

"_but I can't! what if I can't stop what if…" she stuttered out terrified_

"_NO WHAT IFS ! DO IT NOW " I yelled_

"_okay " she whispered._

_And she picked up the wrist of the girls and bite. They started writhing in pain. She did the same to boys. They all started screaming and shaking in pain. My mum was crouched down exhausted. I got up and gave her a hug and help her get up. She still had to hunt so I told her to hunt and I'll take the human/vampires back to the house. She gave me a questionable look but still agreed._

_So one by one I took the humans back home and waited for mum._

_~1 hour and a half later ~_

"_Renesmee?" mum called from down stairs _

"_Upstairs ma! In the guest rooms" I replied_

_2 seconds later mum was by my side with a worried expression._

"_We have talk about what happened out their"_

"_I don't know what happened ma. I thought about wanting the bear to stop and the next second it did! I'm so confused mum? Am I going crazy?" I whined_

_She chuckled softly but sounded like bell chimes._

"_No you're not going crazy! I think that you are gaining some new powers." She smiled_

_I let out a breath of fresh air. " how do know ?"_

"_Because when the voltori came for you when u were a kid. Carlisle said that people could gain and progress powers like my shield getting bigger and stronger" she said with a hurt expression._

_We were silent for a while._

"_so let's see what you can do now!" _

_We both laughed and walked outside._

"_What shall I do?" I asked_

"_Well try to think of that tree – she pointed to a tree and good few yards away- with a big whole it" I pictured it but nothing happened._

"_Try again!" I huffed and tried again. Nothing happened again._

"_Okay that's enough we'll try again later. Now let's go inside and I'll make dinner. Then ill sort out the Newborns but I don't want you to stay at home for at least a few weeks okay?" I nodded _

"_Why" suspiciously._

"_Because their newborns they need to learn how to control their thirst till then go stay with Lexi" _

"_yes! I'll call her." I sprinted upstairs to my IPhone 5 and called her. Lexis's my best friend she's a fellow half-vampire but she doesn't have a family, her mother died giving she had to live with her aunt that was killed by the Voltori when they found out that she knew about our world. That's one of the many reasons we left. We took her in until she matured and she told us that she wanted to live alone to see how it is. Her house isn't that far away from us just outside the forest edge._

_~2 rings later~_

"_Hello?" _

"_Hay its ness" _

"_Oh hay ness,u okay ?"_

"_Yeah I'm okay you?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine"_

"_Ummmm Lex can I come over and stay at your house for a few weeks?" _

"_Yeah, course u can but u okay? What's happened?"_

"_no its fine Lex, we were on a hunting and… " _

_After talking to Lexi, I changed in to my Pyjamas and ran down to find my mum cooking my favourite dinner._

"_did u call Lexi" she asked innocently _

"_U know I did" I smiled_

_I sat down on of the stools in front of the kitchen island. I sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute when I couldn't take it anymore._

"_What you thinking about ma?"_

"_Just how I wish that you'd have siblings so that you're not alone"_

"_Mum I'm not alone I have you and Lexi"_

"_But that's not the same is it? Sometimes I wish I was still human, everything was so easy"_

"_Mum but"_

_She interrupted "I know I know. But at least you wouldn't be alone, I wish i could get pregnant just one more time" _

_One single tear went down my cheek but I quickly wiped it so she wouldn't notice but being the vampire she is she saw. She quickly" floated" my way and pulled me in to a tight hug. I started to sob quietly in her arms. I wasn't crying because I'm sad, I was crying because I felt bad for my mum. She sacrificed everything for me and them! And I wish I could make her wish come true and that she was pregnant one last time. Just then I was out of my grasp and she literally disappeared._

"_mum? muuuuuuum?!" _

_I could someone vomiting in the upstairs toilet. So I went to investigate. After a 2 flights of stairs I got to the bathroom. Only to see my mum vomiting in the toilet?_

"_mum u okay "_

"_don't come near me"_

_I felt a pang in my heart when she said that. "Mum? You okay? "_

_Once she stopped vomiting she flushed the toilet and closed the lid and sat on it _

"_I'm sorry for shouting at you but I didn't want you to see me like this"_

"_It's okay but mum how are you feeling? How did you be sick if you're a vampire "_

"_I don't know hunny really, the only time I felt like I'm feeling now is when I was pregnant with … you …. That's impossible "she whispered _

_And then it clicked _

"_Oh my god! Mum your pregnant!" _

"_But I can't be. Its imposs- your new power it must be! Renesmee listen to me what were you thinking when I told you that I wish I could be pregnant"_

"_I was thinking that I wish that I could make your dreams come true " _

"_That must it then! Oh my god I'm pregnant!"_

_"Mum I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to it was by accident!"_

"_Renesmee why apologising ? You gave my wish! I should be thanking you! Im going to be a mother again "_

…

"_if im the mother then whose the father."?_

_SOOOOOOO how was it? please review and tell me what you think :) no hate plz x first fanfiction _


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter:

"Renesmee why apologising? You gave my wish! I should be thanking you! I'm going to be a mother again "

…

"if I'm the mother then whose the father."?

Chapter 2 : new family :-0

"Oh shit! Mum it's_ him_! He's the father!" I spat with as much venom as I could

"Renesmee! Language!" she yelled

"I can't believe I did to you! After everything he's done! UGH! Mum I'm so so sorry"

"Ness it's okay! He's not gonna be a part of my baby's or your life again okay? For now on he's just the SD okay? She said softly

"Okay but what does SD mean?"

"Sperm Donor"

Just then we both cracked up into laughing fits.

"Okay-laugh- finish dinner and go to bed. We'll finish this talk tomorrow."

After finishing dinner too went to bed.

~~~~~~early next day ~~~~~~

I woke up by hearing screams. I leapt out of bed and ran down the hallway to the guestroom where the newborns writhed in pain.

"Do you think there nearly done?"

"No give it a day."

"how you feeling"

"Nauseous, morning sickness, all the same symptoms I was having when I was with you."

"So what shall we do about the baby and newborns?"

"Okay listen Renesmee I'm going to need you to help me with something okay?"

"okay shoot "

"I need all your focus on this?"

I nodded

"I want you to take away our scents just until they're controlled okay?"

"Ummmmmmmm mum we already tried that it's not-

"No please for me "

"Okay"

I put all my focus on to taking our scents away. I concentrated so much it made my brain hurt, and then it happened our scents were gone. I couldn't smell my mum anywhere even though she was just standing next to me.

"You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you! She said excitedly

"Oh thank god ! How am I going to control this stupid power! First it stops a bear and then makes you pregnant next there'll be chocolate rain! Wait.. Chocolate rain sounds like a good idea"

"Alright alright! You're not super woman- oooo I wonder if I could- no that's not the point! You need to get it under control before you go back to school so I'm gonna call your saying that you have a family emergency and you have to leave the country until further notice okay?"

"Okay! But say that Lexi can't go in either please?" I did my favourite puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to-

"No" except my mum!

"Please please please please"

"Okay I'll ask her but we have to let her Renesmee it's her life too" I nodded knowing that she was right!

"Go call her then!"

"Okay" I picked up my phone and called her. (Bold = me normal = Lexi)

"_**Ello sweet cheeks!"**_in a bad cockney accent.

"_Ello my good lady how can I help" _

" _**Lex u going to school?" **_(We're both in year 11 )

"_Nah can't bothered u?"_

"_**You know about my new power?"**_

"_Yeh its soo cool"_

"_**well me and my were having a heart-heart- **__"awww how cute! Luv how you too are so close!" "ummmm the talk was about siblings and how th "ness you know your my sister and that will never change! __**"yeh I know and you know how my powers are out of control imademymumpregnant!" **_

"_come again?"_

"_**I kinda made my mum pregnant with the power**__" the line went silent…._

"_**Lex you still their?"**_

_No answer_

"_**Lex?"**_

"_OF COURSE I'm STILL HERE! HOW COULD YOU RENESMEE! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! OH MY FUCKING- WHOSE THE FATHER?! __**"Ummmmmmmm" **__"ANSWER ME NESS!" __**"it's him"**__ "PLEASE TELL THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE?" __**"Ummmm"**__ "PLEASE TELL YOU JOKING" __**"no its not" **__"Okay I'm moving back in ill there in 10 minutes" __**"no Lex! You don't have to" she took a deep breath and was silent for a few seconds **__"no ness, I want to, besides I need to go shopping and make the baby proof for my new brother or sister!" I laughed (mum _**bold but straight**_) _

"**Sister"**_ my mum answered _

"_Ooo how do you know?"_

"**Umm I've been picturing as a girl"**

"_Oh so shall I buy some pink balloons?" by now we've both cracked_

"**I'm sure we'll have enough of them."**

"_Okay bells and ness I need pack so I'll see you later?"_

"_Sure" me and mum said simultaneously_

_Lexi laughed "so much alike"- me and mum smiled at that "okay byyyyyyyyyyyyeeee" and hung up._

So ten minutes after Lexi came with her stuff and set up her old room. Next day she dragged me and mum out shopping for the baby and newborns. All day they spent running around both Westfield shopping centres and they spent nearly 1 million pounds on cloths, phones, furniture and even cars (for the newborns not baby)

~after 2 days~

"Mum. Lex its time!" just then mum and Lex came in to the newborns rooms. Mum looked gorgeous even though her stomach got bigger rapidly. She looks about 5 months

"Renesmee, Lexi get behind me!" she yelled

"But mum-"

"No buts! I may be pregnant I'm still capable of keeping you both safe"

Just then my mum tensed up I grabbed her arm then I saw that all 4 of the vampires opened their eyes at the same time.

All 4 of them had crimson coloured eyes and looked absolutely beautiful. They looked at us then their partners. They gasped at the sight of themselves. They looked at us mysteriously and confused. I used my other power and touched my mums arm "Tell them what they are and who we are". My mum looked at me shocked because I haven't since the day we left _them!_

She cleared her throat "um hello my name is Bella these are my daughters Renesmee and Lexi. You guys are kinda ahhhh Vampires" she stuttered

Both boys snickered. One had brown silky hair and was quite tall and muscular (about 6.5) and the other had sandy blonde hair and was shorter but still tall (about 6.2) and muscular as well. The girls just smiled. One had brunette with blonde highlights extremely beautiful and tall (5.8) and the other blonde and short (5.3) but equally beautiful.

The brunette was the first too speak "my names Emily and she's Katie, this is my boyfriend Ian (the blonde haired boy) and this is Will Katie's boyfriend (brunette boy). And thank you for saving us but there is no such as vampires and how did you stop the bear?" Me, mum, Lexi chuckled. They all looked at us like we were crazy.

"You're wrong about that. There are vampires and you are vampires just look at yourselves. Look at how you feel and your senses." They still looked at us weird and I could see my mum needed help.

"Okay listen here you _**ARE**_ vampires and I'm a half-vampire so is Lexi. My mum is the only full vampire in our family. Look I know you need some time to get your heads round what has happened so just watch this before I do show you, Mum can you get me a sandwich? please I'm quite peckish" I winked at her and she immediately knew what I was doing.

"Sure" she smiled warmly. She gave me a nod and disappeared only to reappear 5 seconds with a sandwich. All the New-borns went pale if it was even possible and looked like they were going to faint. Me and Lexi just laughed but one dirty look from mum we both shut up.

"Believe us now?" my mum asked.

"I ummmm ho- w di" Emily stuttered

"That's just one of the _privileges_ you guys get when being a vampire." Lexi said with some jealousy. She's always envied full vampires for being stronger than we are. But she's got a pretty cool power herself; she can create fire out of anything, even in thin air.

"Wow just wow. So we can do that- I mean do what _Bella_ did" Ian said speechless.

"Yes you can" My mum answered.

"How can we stop the burning in our throats?" this time Will said

"Of course you guys need hunt"

"Hunt? You mean humans? I don't want to! Is there any other way?" Katie pleaded

"I'm with K! I _**won'**_t hunt humans" Ian said. "Us either!" Will and Emily said in unison.

Mum chuckled "we don't hunt humans never have!" I said.

"Then what do hunt?" Emily asked fascinated.

"Animals" mum finished.

"Lexi and Renesmee teach them how to hunt but first Lexi scout the area for humans" she told us. Lexi nodded and disappeared out the long revolving window.

"So Bella can vampires get pregnant?" with a hint of hope Katie asked.

"No" my mum said sadly.

"But aren't you pregnant?" Ian asked.

"Yeh well that's all part of the story you find out after you guys hunt" mum said softly

"Let's go!" Lexi shouted from outside "It's all clear!"

"Follow me! Mum will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes Renesmee go now!"

"Okay newbies follow what I do okay" I set off running I could hear them approaching me quickly so I picked up speed. Because they were newborns they were _**almost**_ as fast as me, I inherited speed from the _SD_ so I'm one of the fastest creatures in world even faster than _him_. I stopped at the middle of the forest and waited. One by one each newborn stopped in front of me then came Lexi.

"So listen here do exactly as we say okay?" Lexi said. She looked at me silently asking me to start.

"Okay close your eyes… let your other senses take over…" I trailed on. Then I heard a group elk about 67 yards away from us. The newbies must have heard them as they all shot off in that direction.

"Wow fast learners" Lexi commented.

"I know right. Come on let's see if there's any left. My throats starting to burn." And we shot off in the same direction.

When we got there we saw that both Will and Ian caught the largest Elks in the herd and Katie and Emily went for the smaller ones. There were a few elks running around so I thought I'll just have them.

After feeding we all set off home except Lexi. She went to get some donated human blood for mum.

"Mum? Were home" I shouted. "RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS UP IN THE ATTIC NOW!" mum yelled.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"LANGUAGE!"

Everyone knows that when my Mums angry she's ANGRY. That's why no one in the right mind would test my mum.

I left the newbies to wonder around and pick rooms while I go see what's got my mums bun in the oven.

When I got to the final steps I knew what she had found and I knew I'm in big trouble but I still kept my cool.

"Hay Mum" I said casually.

"DON'T "HAY MUM" ME WHAT ARE THESE?" She screamed with a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"They are a pack of cigarettes" I stated

"Don't act of smartass on me young lady! Whose are they? Cause they aren't mine" She scolded.

"Fine there mine" I confessed

"Why Renesmee? Why would you do that to yourself? She said disappointedly.

"Look mum I promise on my life that I haven't smoked in years." I explained

"But why did you start? How could you? Didn't you think what it would do to you or me!?"

"Because mum"

"Because what? BECAUSE WHAT?!" she yelled. That got my temper up.

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T HANDLE IT! OKAY! SINCE WE LEFT THAT FUCKING BARSTARD YOU HAVE MOPING, SOBBING AND ACTING DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS I'D WORRY THAT YOU'DE GO BACK TO VOLTORI AND KILL YOURSELF?! DID YOU MUM?" I screamed. "CIGARETTES WERE THE ONLY WAY OUT! IF IT WASN'T I WOULD HAVE LOST IT YEARS AGO!"

She said nothing.

I needed time to cool down and the only I knew how was going to a bar.

"I'm going out" "where?" mum said softly

"OUT!" and stormed out to the garage and unlocked my Lexus and drove off to the nearest bar I could find.


	3. Chapter 3

So guys here's chapter 3! Hope you like it and tell me what you think.

I don't own anything!

~after 5 min~

"Twilight" I liked the sound of that so I parked my car and walked in to the bar. There were a lot of men in their; hardly any women. All eyes were on me; all filled with lust or jealousy (from the few girls in the back) I went straight to the bar and ordered a large scotch.

"That's a big drink for such a small lady" a voice from behind me said. Before turning I scoffed quite loud. _He doesn't know the half of it._

"Well I can handle my drink." I stated. Once I was in full view of the man, I checked the guy head to toe. He was quite dashing; shaggy black hair, cheeky smile that could easily make a girl drop her pants, and shocking grey eyes. The guy caught my eye and smirked.

"I like a girl who can hold her drink." He said flirtatiously

"I bet you do." I said giving him my take-me-home smile.

"Feisty I like it! Would you like another drink or are you still on your first?" he smirked again. Just to get the ball rolling. I downed the whole drink in one, when I smacked the glass "Another" I said a bit huskily. He looked at me shocked but didn't ask. Good. "Let's see if you can handle this! Two large shots." He ordered.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place?"

"I needed a release! Umm that came out wrong I just needed to get out of house." I blushed a bit but hid it.

"I could help you get your _release_" he whispered the last bit in my ear and my breathing hitch.

"Here are the shots" the bartender.

I drank the shot quickly and whispered into his ear "your place now!" I ordered.

He finished his drink and then pulled me out the door and to his car, which was an old black mustang.

Throughout the ride I was sucking and biting his ear. When we got his place. He pulled smashed his lips against mine and grabbed my ass while he was doing this I help out of his cloths and then he undressed me...

~Meanwhile back at the swan house~

Lexi pov

As I walked up the patio I could hear a very pissed off Bella and a very calm Renesmee?! (That's not good) if I know Renesmee she going explode in 5….4…..3…..2….1…

"_BECAUSE I COULDN'T HANDLE IT! OKAY! SINCE WE LEFT THAT FUCKING BASTARD YOU HAVE MOPING, SOBBING AND ACTING DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS I'D WORRY THAT YOU'DE GO BACK TO VOLTORI AND KILL YOURSELF?! DID YOU MUM?" she screamed. "CIGARETTES WERE THE ONLY WAY OUT! IF IT WASN'T I WOULD HAVE LOST IT YEARS AGO!"_

"_I'm going out" "where?" Bels said softly _

"_OUT!"_

Next thing I hear is her car driving off at a 100mph. so I took that as my cue and opened the door. I could hear Bella quietly dry sobbing so I thought I'll leave her be for a minute's then check on her. I walked up spiral staircase that led to the guest bed rooms that were currently occupied with the newborns checking out there clothes and room.

"So what's going?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well by the noise coming from upstairs I'll say that Little Renesmee has a dark past." Will sneered which earnt a slap on the back of the head from Emily.

"You don't know anything about her! Or what she's been through! I protected ness.

"Well if you'd tell us we might know something about her and you guys" Will replied

"Well if you shut the fuck up maybe I'll tell you something"

"No I'll tell them" Bella said walking up behind all of us. She looked shattered and broken.

"Bella are you sure? If you don't want I can tell them the basics?" I questioned not knowing if she wanted to or even needed to tell them.

"No I want to do – she took a breath in – it" she said unsure.

"Okay, should start off?" I asked

"No I'll do it" she said calmly.

Bella pov

I knew this would hurt but I knew I had to do it. I had move on not just for me for Renesmee and Lexi. I can see the damage I have done to girls. I had to start fresh and this is exactly how to do it. Forgetting my past for getting him!…

"So 21 years while I was still human I went to live with my dad who lived in America – Forks Washington. I went to start the local high school there and I met the infamous Cullens….(she tells them what happened between twilight- breaking dawn) sooo 15 years after the voltori visit I had just come back from a hunting trip with the Cullen's and Denali's.

*flashback*

_"Shut Emmett up rose or I'll have to castrate him!" I joked_

_"You aint going near his package! Anything other than them and his face you can have the rest" Rosalie replied in a serious tone but I could see the smile playing on her lips._

_"Rose how could you he's your husband!" Kate said holding Garrett's hand. (They got married 2 years ago._

_"Hunny she's joking" Garrett whispered in Kate's ear._

_"No she's not she's secretly wants someone else" Alice popped up._

_"Alice stop stirring and being mean to you brother! Apologise! Now! Esme said in a motherly way._

_"No" she said immediately regretting her words_

_"Apologise!"_

_"No mum its fine! Just because jaspers not satisfying her in the bedroom" and legged it_

_"He did not just go their!"_

_"I think he did!" Renesmee said laughing._

_Alice ran after him, then Rosalie, Renesmee, Jasper followed._

_"WE have to see this!" Garrett said pulling Kate with him._

_The rest of us just cracked up._

_"Shall we go follow them then go on a midnight feed?" Carlisle asked._

_Everyone nodded and looked at me._

_"No I'm going back to Edward. I think he's lonely" I felt bad for leaving him._

_"Come on Bella! It will be fun!" Eleazar said._

_"And Tanya's there with him to keep him company" Carmen added_

_"No I'm full anyway" I said_

_"Okay then" Esme said._

_I was about 16 yards from the bedroom door. I could hear Tanya talking._

_"Come on Edward admit you missed me didn't you?" Tanya said seductively. (WTF! I thought)_

_I heard Edward sigh "I did miss you Tanya" he admitted. Just by those words my whole world, life was falling apart and I couldn't anything to stop it._

_Then next thing I hear is people kissing and the only thing I could do was kick the door down. And what I saw literally killed me, it did inside._

_"Bella" the bastard whispered and let go of the family wrecking whore._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I SCREAMED_

_"Kissing Edward" the bitch said confidently._

_"Bella it's not what you think"_

_"Don't you dare say another word" I spat. Just then all the family came through the door._

_"Mum what's going on?" Renesmee asked._

_"ASK THAT SLUT AND YOUR CUNT OF A FATHER!" I YELLED WITH ANGER ROLLING OFF ME._

_"Dad?" Renesmee asked worried._

_"Nothing" he said in a calm voice?!_

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU TWO LICKING EACH OTHERS FACE OFF NOTHNG?!_

_"WHAT!" Renesmee fumed. She always had a temper._

_"Yes its true, I and Edward love each other" Tanya said with confidence  
_

_"No its not true" Edward said._

_"That's not what you were saying a few seconds ago" Tanya said back._

_"EDWARD YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN HOW COULD YOU! Alice screamed._

_"What do you mean? AGAIN? Alice" I was now quaking with anger._

_She didn't answer. No one said anything thing._

_"ANSWER HER!" Renesmee screeched._

_"Renesmee don't talk to your aunt like!" Edward scolded._

_"She won't be my aunt any longer if she doesn't answer in the 10 seconds! None of you would be Cause what I'm seeing isn't very nice,"_

_"What do you mean see?" I asked confused_

_"I did 2 years in psychology I know my fair share of what kind of movements' people make when they are feeling shock or scared! You don't to be an empath for that." Renesmee said with venom. "I say that all of the family knew that this isn't the first time this has happened and I'm really hoping that I'm wrong" her voice broke half through the sentence._

_"So do I" I hoped then I looked at every member of my so called family and I knew she was right._

_Then i knew what i had to do. I sprinted to the closet packed my bags then to Renesmee's room and packed her things in a matter of seconds. When I was done I took the bags to the room I used to call our sanctuary._

_"Come on Renesmee we're leaving!" I walked to her and she took some bags._

_"Wait Bella don't do this" He tried to grab my arm but I shook it off._

_"This isn't my family anymore I can see that now" I said with enough venom that made Edward tke a step back._

_"no your wrong it will always be your family and what about Renesmee" Rosalie said._

_"No I'm not going to stay here with people who lie and hurt people!" Renesmee said._

_"No one follow us or I'll be forced to do something that I really don't want to do. No matter who you are! Oh yeah and Edward sign the divorce papers when they come in the morning! Have a nice life!" And with that I went to my Ferrari and drove off._

*end of flashback*

… I told them about the voltori and that was it! By the end of it every one of them wanted to kill the Cullens and to my surprise Will was livid.

Now just wait for my daughter to comeback.


	4. Chapter 4

Soooooo guys this is chapter hope u like it remember to review and tell me what u think!

~ chapter 4 ~

Rpov

I woke with a rather large arm across my stomach.

"UGH" I throw it back to the person it belonged to. That's when I realised I was fully nude! How the he- OH MY the guy from the bar

"Shit" I whispered as I got and tried to find all of my cloths that were scattered across the room.

"Hmmmmmm" Alex (guy from bar) shifted in his bed sleeping. I looked at the clock on the wall. 4:15? How am I going to go home? I left my car at the bar. Shit! Crap, shitty crap! I thought as I found my bra hanging on the lamp near the bed. That's the last of my cloths. Now a way to get to the bar? I saw Alex's car keys on the floor. Grabbed them as well as my own car keys, wallet, phone. I gently closed the bedroom door. Took out a pen and wrote a note to Alex to collect his car from the bar and stuck it on the fridge then tiptoed out the front door.

I found his car pretty quickly cause it was half way up the pavement. Wow he must have been excited I thought as I went in to his car and drove back to bar.

~drive to the bar~

I found my car at its place. So I left some cash because I felt bad in the front seat and locked his car and put the keys on the windshield. Let's hope no one takes them. I unlocked my baby then hopped in. I started the car listening to the radio. _Destiny's Child - Cater 2 U _was on. I hummed along to the tune till I got to my front door.

It was too quiet. Maybe if I'm lucky they- "Hello Renezzzzmie" maybe not so lucky… "Hello Ian" I said irritated. I pushed past him to get in.

"oooooo someones angry" he sneered.

"Yes I am. So don't piss me off anymore! Cause things can get very ugly very quickly!" I replied

"Oh really- "Ian LEAVE her alone!" Katie shouted from what sounds like it the other side of house.

"UGH! Come on K I was only messing!" Ian whined

"Well stop messing! Or rip ill that head off without a second thought!" I yelled.

"Jeeeezzzeee I'm sorry!" Ian said.

I stomped him past and off to bed. I got changed without any disturbances. So I thought that I could get at least a few hours' sleep. Well I thought wrong because I tossed and turned in bed for a good 3 hours then fell in to a deep sleep only to be woken up by my alarm clock signalling me to wake up. I sleepily walked my way to my bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. There I just let the water wash all my stress away. After about 30 minutes I decided I had to get out so I wash myself and my hair then grabbed a towel from the towel rack. I went to my bedroom thinking that I was the only one in it. O was I wrong! All the family including the newborns were sitting on my bed or chairs.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? GET OUT!" making sure the towel was wrapped around securely.

"Come on ness! It's like we haven't seen any of it before. I'm your mother Renesmee" my so-called mum said.

"Wow you've changed you tune." I said with every word dripping of sarcasm.

"About that I'm sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean it I was just disappointed that you had to result to smoking because of me! I'm so sorry!" she said giving her puppy dog eyes which NO-ONE can no to.

"It's okay mum! I'm sorry to" I said awkwardly.

Next thing I know is that I'm in an iron grip hug by my mum.

"Mum ca-n't b-reath" I said.

"Oh sorry" she bit her lip. I swear if she could blush she would be.

"So ness now down to business where were you yesterday?" Lexi piped in.

"I was just aaaahh out" I nearly stuttered.

"Where?" mum said suspiciously.

"A bar?" I said nervously

"Renesmee I gave birth to you I know when you're not telling me something." Mum became serious.

"I just went to a bar and then went to a friend's house" I said as coolly as possible.

"And does this "friend" have a name?" Lexi interrogated.

"Yes and the names Alexandra!" I was beginning to get agitated

"He or she?" Mum questioned.

"If it were a he. I would have stayed there and come back about 6 in the afternoon! You know that"

"Well I was just checking" after that they all just stood there in silence looking at me.

"Was there anything else?" I asked

"Yeah I told the newbies about everything about our old life" mum said looking at her feet.

"Oh" that took me by surprise.

"You okay mum?"

"I'm just tired. And this little one isn't helping" she smiled cradled her large stomach. (she's about 5 ½ months)

"I wouldn't say little bels!" Ian joked.

"Bels?" I asked

"Yeah well Ian isn't that bad after a while." Mum answered happily.

"Oh really? Well if you guys could let me get dressed I might be in a happier mood" with sarcasm dripping from very word.

"oh yeah there was something else; today I want you and Lexi to train the newborns so they can defend themselves okay?" Mum said in a serious tone.

"Okay okay! Let me get dressed and you guys meet us in the yard in about 10 mins and wear suitable training okay?"

"Okay" they all said in unison.

One by one they left except Lexi. She just walks up to me and whispered in my ear "you have to tell me the details after training!" and winked. "What?" I asked.

"Ness I know better than you know yourself." And with that she walked out my room probably getting ready.

I just stood dumb founded… after a few minutes I decided to get up and change into some training cloths and go downstairs.

Okay that's it for chapter 4 hope u guys liked it! Remember to review and give me sum ideas


	5. a Voice from the past

So hi guys! This is chapter 5. Please please pleeaassee pllllllleeeeaaassssssseeeeee review and let me know if you want anything.

I don't own! SM own most characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Training~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found all the newborns in back yard along with Lexi and my mum who was drinking blood sitting on a sun lounger. They dressed in all adidas or Nike. They all just looked as if they were waiting for- o yeah I should start!.

"so first things first we need to start with defences. Do guys know anything about?"

"A bit" Emily and Katie said at the same time.

"Me and Ian were training to go join the army before … you know" Will said awkwardly.

"okay umm Lexi you see what they can do then if they're good enough pass then on to me for a little one on one battle." I winked at her but she gave me a disapproving look and shook head. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh you sure bout that? Cos your just half vampire and we're newborns so it's obvious whose gunna win!" Ian gloated.

"Yeah it is obvious those gunna win! ME! I said.

Ian scoffed. "Don't make me laugh midget! What you gunna do? bite me?" Ian stood right in front of me till the point that he was actually towering over me.

"Yeah" I grabbed his neck and grazed my fangs against his ice cold neck then pulled his neck right down to my knee which collided with him on the fore head then I let him go.

"Renesmee PLAY FAIR!" mum shouted.

"Jheeeeezzzz mum calm down! I was only joking" I said laughing. Ian on the other hand was defiantly not laughing however he was rubbing his fore head with a frown. That only made me laugh harder. Then I looked over too Lexi. She was bouncing a rather large fire ball in her palm and I knew what she was gunna do with it. I gulped loudly and legged it in the house but I could feel some heat on my back so I looked and I could see a huge trail of fire following me. I tried to put it off its trail but it only kept following. So just for payback I went back to the yard to see everyone rolling on the floor LAUGHING?! OKAY now it's time for revenge. I ran straight near the woods then took a swift left turn back to the house but before the door I grabbed I hold of the top of the door ledge back flipped on the second roof then went straight to Lexi bedroom. And before I knew the trail said "Revenge is so sweet" on her carpet floor

I could hear Lexi upstairs as well the others. I turned to go out window but before I did I grabbed her camera from her cupboard just as she came through the door. Her face was priceless. It was a mix of anger/amazement/revengeful. I had to take a picture.

"RENNNNNNNNNEEEESSSSSSMMMMMMM MMMEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE DEAD! I SWEAR I'm GUNNA RIP THAT DAMN HEAD OFF AND THEN SMASH IT INTO A BILLION PIECES!" She shrieked. Shit she's really pissed… but totally worth it! I watched as she took deep breaths in and out in and out. You could literally see the steam coming out of her ears (no lie)

I think she's calming down. "Okay… okay I know what to do" and she legged it?

I could hear her running down the stairs through the door outside then to the garage…. TO THE GARAGE!? MY BABBBBYYYYY! Noo she wouldn't … would she? I could hear SMASHING AND GLASS BREAKING?! SHE WOULD!

I raced downstairs through the entire house then to the garage. Only to see Lexi holding a spanner and banging on them metal shelf?

"Now now, Ness you shouldn't be running so fast u might hurt yourself." She said and looked at me like nothing happened.

"WHAT?! Aren't you angry or anything? Cos come on Lex I messed up your room. Aren't you gunna make me pay or at least hurt me." I immediately regretted those words. I felt by back on FIRE!? I scream and ran out the garage to the lake near our house with my back on fire. And without a second thought I jumped in.

Then leapt out of the lake and stormed back to the house. As I passed I could see everyone holding back laughs.

"Don't ASK!" I said pissed.

"Wasn't planning on it." Mum said.

And with that I went back in to see the damage. I wasn't angry cos she set me on fire it was because she made me think that she would harm my baby! She as well as anyone knows that no one – and I mean NO ONE can touch not unless they want to die in the most horrible ways.

I took off my shirt. Well when I say take-off I meant picked off the burnt bits. I needed a bath. I ran a bath for me and laid in the tub for about an hour.

After the relaxing bath I put on new sportswear and headed out again this time serious

Everyone was still outside training fighting each other. I had to say that Ian and Will were quite good. I said "quite" but still not as well as me. I was about to join in when I heard a voice that haunted me since my childhood.

"Well well Mia Bella, long time no see."

PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL GIVE SHOUT OUTS


	6. Forgetton Something?

Sooo here's chapter 6 come please review

Chapter 6

_Forgotten something?_

"Well well Mia Bella, long time no see" the voice that sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way. I automatically stood in a protective stance in front of mum. With Lexi next to me and then newborns stood baring their fangs.

"Aro what are you doing here?" my mum said coldly with not a hint of fear even though her worst nightmare was standing in front of her.

"Just checking up on you and your now larger coven." Aro stated.

"Yeh well I've been meaning to send you a letter" mum said,

"Just as well I am here now. And may ask what has happened to you?" he said and stood forward.

I growl at that. "Peace little Renesmee, I will not harm your mother I am just concerned" Aro said

"Where is your guard? You never come here alone" I said changing the subject.

"Well they are coming they just stopped for a bite to eat- most of our coven growled- they will be here soon." Aro said with some fear in his voice.

"and here they should be here i hello children had a nice feed? Aro asked.

Just then Jane, Alec, Demtri, Felix jumped on our patio.

"Lovely, London has the sweetest blood not as good as forks though" Jane sneered. I was about to attack her when Lexi grabbed my arm.

"Don't push your luck Jane!" I sneered back.

"Ness calm down we don't want a fight" Lexi whispered. I huffed at her but let it go.

"Now Bella I see you are with child how can this be?" Aro asked.

"Well umm I" mum stuttered.

Just then a light bulb flashed in my head. I needed to use all my strength for this. I stepped forward. This made the Voltori step back.

"look in to my eyes and listen here forget everything that was said today and go back and tell the rest of your coven that everything is normal" I stared longer and forced myself to drain everything I had left to making them forget.

And with that they blinked and went back hopefully back to Italy.

Sorry for the late update. Please review.


	7. From worse to even worse

Sooo here's chapter 7 please review please please please please with Jacob on top.

~From worse to even worse.

So it's been 3 weeks since the voltori visit and we haven't heard from them since. Mum wrote a letter to Aro saying there are new members in the coven but no reply.

Mums belly has gotten bigger and bigger but she's getting weaker and weaker. I'm scared about how the birth is going to happen because if it's the same as mine then that might mean losing my mum but I'm not going to let that happen. We've made sure that there's a least 1 person near her 24 hours a day. She could pop any day and I am literally shitting a brick. She says she's fine and says it's the same as last time and I think it is but that's the thing I'm scared of. Last time it was different she was human but now she's a vampire it might be different. The baby had already broken 3 ribs bit non the splinters weren't near any vital organs.

Right I'm in the study searching for a way to help control my power. It was about 7:30 in the afternoon. In was the start of spring so it's getting warmer and the days are getting longer.

Everyone else was watching TV with mum who has been resting all day.

I was just about to go and hunt when I heard a blood curdling screech which belonged to non-other than my mother. I sprinted out

the study dropping the 100 year old book that was in my hands. I arrived at the living room in less than a second. No one was in the room?!But I could hear them at the other end where the "surgery" is.

"Shit" I whispered.

I ran back. The boys were outside giving worried/sympathetic looks to me. I flashed into to the room and my mum was on the bed. Without a second thought I flashed to her bedside. I could see her yes dilating which wasn't good.

_Right now I'm scared I need her, I need my mother._

_Bpov._

The pain in my spine was unbearable. It felt like I was being ripped apart.

"Mum stay with me" my daughter whispered. I couldn't feel anything but the pain. But I guess that's a good thing at least I know I'm still alive. Right?

I tried and tried to keep the darkness from consuming me but I can't… I can't do it.

"Bella I need you to push" Katie said.

"Come on Bells we see the head" Emily said.

"Muuum I can't lose you please" Lexi cried.

"mum I… I need you.. Please! I'm begging you" I could hear my terrified daughters begging me to stay.

"I'm sorry mum. I'm so sorry for doing this to you please don't give up. Please" Renesmee cried.

What kind of mother was I if I gave up on them my family? My daughters? My unborn child?

That's when I found my strength somehow and gave one final push. After that I felt numb all around. I couldn't feel anything.

I didn't know what happened next. I didn't know if that push was enough. I didn't know. All that knew was that the darkness was most welcoming.

Thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate them. Hope you liked the chapter. And if you want to know what I think the characters look like they are on my profile.


	8. Sorry :(

I don't own anything all to SM

Chapter 8 – sorry ;(

I could my mum in so much pain and it was my entire fault. She didn't choose to be pregnant. It was my faulted and my fault alone. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but my mother. I felt like my whole world was being ripped apart.

"I'm sorry mum. I'm so sorry for doing this to you please don't give up. Please" I cried. I couldn't live without her. She was the one who sacrificed everything for me. I know she would put down her life for me. And the one time she needed me I couldn't help in anyway. I was failure. As a sister, daughter, I was just a failure…

Just when I thought she couldn't do it. She pushed. No I don't mean a small little push. It was a push with all the strength she had. I could see Lexi cutting the umbilical cord. Who would have thought it's a boy. But that wasn't what was on mind it was mum.

Next that happened was horrifying. I could see the blood rushing to my mother's cheeks. And the faint thump of a heart beat?! That only meant that my mum was turning to human? But when I had a hint of hope back it was taken away when the heart beat stopped.

The baby boy in the arms of Emily was passed to my dead mother. I started weeping involuntarily. My cries must have set the baby off because it started crying too.

I felt numb all around. I just fell to the ground lifelessly. I felt meaningless, like I didn't have a purpose which I didn't without my mother…

The next thing I hear was sucking?! I looked up and I could see the demons spawn draining my mother dry.

"GET IT OFF HER NOOOOOW" I stood up. And pulled it off her. That's when I hear mum scream.

"Lexi take the baby!" I said in a quaky voice. She didn't move a muscle Lexi just looked at me lifelessly. "TAKE THE BABY!" I screamed. That got her attention and she blinked In front of me and took the baby out arms. I rushed back to mums bedside. And I heard Emily and Katie come back in. they must have thought that I needed some space and stepped out of the room. I could hear smashing and breaking. I looked at Katie for an answer.

"We told then the- the news they took it as bad as us." Emily choked out. Both of them looked teary. I felt bad. They lost a friend as well.

My thoughts went back to mum.

I looked at her she was shaking?!

Then it clicked.

"She's changing. That's it. Boy hybrids have venom, and because my mum was back to human that meant when she was bitten she got venom back into her system and now she's changing in to a vampire!" I explained.

"That means we won't lose her" Katie sang.

We all looked at eachother and screamed happily.

All the others came rushing in. looking pained.

"she's not dead2 we shouted happily.

"what?" will said.

I guess that's it. Hope u enjoyed it.


	9. Arguments

Here's chapter 9 hope u like please please please please review sorry bout the late update.

P.S thank you for the 1000 views

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

It's been nearly 3 days since mums supposedly transformation and since it started she's been screaming and thrashing in pain. I haven't left her side once only to use the bathroom or hunt but I've always made sure someone's with her at all times.

"Ness I think someone wants to see his big sister?" Emily offered walked in holding him.

"No not now. Sorry" I said in a dead voice not daring to look at _EJ _(that's his name).

"Ness it's not his fault you can't just neglect him forever! He saved her life. If it wasn't for we would be planning a funeral right now!" Lexi snapped. I didn't even hear come in.

"Well I'm not ready yet okay? Jheez just get off my back I've got enough things to deal with!" I snapped back.

"Well you should know you're not the only one that has problems! It's not all about little old Renesmee!" Lexi lashed out.

"Well maybe I am in my own world but do you think I care about anything else apart from Mum right now?!" I yelled.

"Well maybe if you get your head out of your backside and get out of that stupid world of yours, you might find in your fucking hert to hold or even look at your baby brother" Lexi yelled.

"You guys umm- Katie started to say. "DON'T GET INVOLVED!" We shouted simultaneously.

"Well you can't talk! you've been with him since he was and you havn't come up once to see mum!" I sneered.

She just scoffed.

"You think I don't care about her?" she asked.

"finally the truth comes out!" I said sarcastically.

She was about to say something but then the scream machine went off (EJ).

"OH shut it up already" I said annoyed.

"Don't to him like that!" Lexi spat out.

"I'll talk to him how I want to. It's not like he understands he's a baby" I spat back.

"Well didn't you understand what people said when you were that age or were you just a late bloomer?" Lexi snapped.

They somehow got Ej to stop his annoying screeching but didn't care right now I just cared about how I'm going to control my anger so I don't rip Lexi apart (not literally).

"Well I grow out of that stage but now I see you still haven't reached that stage" I said with venom.

"Don't talk to about maturity" she said defensively.

"Well I just fucking did! What the fuck- wait…" I said.

"wh- Lexi started to say before she got it.

Silence we couldn't hear anything except our own heartbeats and EJ's.

We slowly turned our heads in the direction of my mum's bed and four it EMPTY!?

Then we turned our heads back to look at each other. We had the same shocked/scared look on our faces.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we screamed and we both ran to the door. We fight it the same time so pushed and shoved each other till I got out first. We both ran at vampire through the house looking for our mother's body.

We both ended on the main living room door which was shut.

I gulped and nodded at Lexi. I turned the nob and slowly pushed.

Once the door was fully open, our mouths dropped to the floor. It was a person I never thought I'd see again.

Who is it? What happened to Bella? Please review. I want 5 reviews please


	10. Chapter 10

Heres chapter thanx for reviews see you at the bottom..

R pov.

I gulped and nodded at Lexi. I turned the nob and slowly pushed.

Once the door was fully open, our mouths dropped to the floor. It was a person I never thought I'd see again.

"Hello girls" Mum said coldly. Her voice more improved, softer but at the same time still cold. She looked like a goddess, she literally glowed which made a bit sub conscious. She didn't look like my mother. She looked like a super super model! She was more defined not like before when she was beautiful but now…. Just wow. And with EJ in her arms. Wow this is actually the first time I saw EJ. He has mums brown hair and _his _green eyes from probably _his_ human life until _he_ turned into a cold heartless, soulless monster. His features are more chiselled and looks at least 2 too tree 3 years I know fast right? Probably because he's more vampire than human. Wow he really fits in with the whole amazingly beautiful group .

"M-mmu whaaaat?" I stuttered. I still couldn't believe it was her. I looked at her like she had three heads.

She just glared at us.

"Well I didn't want to interrupted, your little argument! How could you? At a time like this. I would have thought at least you two would try and keep your cool." She scolded. We both just looked down.

"And you Renesmee Carlie Swan how could treat your own brother like that? Like a stranger? Answer me!" she yelled.

It made me shudder.

"Well I was more focused on you then anything else" I said in a quiet voice still looking down.

"I don't care if you were stressed about me. You still don't treat people like that, definitely not your own family. Just because you were worried about me you shouldn't lash out on other people least of all the people that you know are going through the same thing!" she scolded in a cold and harsh voice.

A minutes of silence went by slowly.

I was feeling like shit…

I had enough I needed a break and I haven't hunted in days and now with a new baby in the house I shouldn't be thirsty near it.

I just walked out the room without saying another word. I stepped outside and just stood there for a while taking in the warm spring morning. I didn't even there was tears rolling down cheeks. I swiftly wiped then and took a few breaths in and out. I had enough of just standing so I just blurred into the meadow listening for any lunch.

B pov.

She just walked out the room silently.

I instantly felt bad for shouting at just renesmee. I knew she had a hard time with my whole transformation. I knew she blamed herself for everything. I shouldn't have just shouted at her the first second I saw her.

"shit" I murmured under by breath.

I blurred to the window and saw she was just standing outside wiping her face. I felt a pang in my heart. I made her cry, my own daughter.

I was about to go after her when Ian grabbed my arm.

"She need time Bels. Let her be for while she'll come around." Katie says sympathetically.

I turned back to Lexi and gave her a long-ass lecture but not as harsh as Renesmee's.

"I think someone needs feeding. Would you like to do the honours" Emily said holding a bottle. The scent was tempting but bearable.

"Yes" I answered and took my beautiful boy back in my arms.

So sorry if I got your guy's hopes up about the mystery person but don't be sad because they'll be back in a few chapters please review x x


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything ;( sorry for taking so long

Chapter11 – babysitting.

R pov

It's been a week since mum woke up and it's been sooooo awkward between us. I haven't talk to Lexi since that day. I miss her really it's like we don't even know each other just because of a little squabble. I'm mean, to be honest it's like I'm a stranger in my own home well when I'm at home I'm usually out hunting, school and drinking so I'm only at home for a while and when I'm at home I'm usually just in my room.

Right I'm walking up the steps to our house the lights are on that means someone's in. YAY! Please note my sarcasm. I just got my keys and unlocked the door.

I just about stepped foot into the downstairs living room when my mum jumps out of nowhere saying

"Heynessimgoingoutandtherestareouttosoyouneedtoloo kafterthebabybye" (hey ness I'm going out and the rest are out so you have to look after the baby bye) my mum said quickly before she disappeared out the door leaving me gob smacked.

I stood there for a few minutes until I was snapped out of it by loud cry that was coming from Ej's play pen.

"Ummmm what the hell am I meant to do?" voicing my thoughts out loud. I just looked down when I as met with emerald green eyes sparkling in the light. The toddler just looked at me and sucked his thumb.

"I know I'll call mum." And dialled her number; it went straight to voice so did all the others! Seriously on a day like this. Leaving a half drunk girl with a vulnerable child?! There are crazier than I thought.

Sitting down on the sofa next to the pen I sighed. I've never come across looking after a toddler. I know I've faced off vampires who are twice the size of me and I can't look after a little toddler.

After having an inner battle I decide on introductions.

"so umm I'm your older sister renesmee. I know I haven't been around much but I'm here now… oh look at me I'm talking to a baby! A freaking baby?! I said to myself.

"Where's Momma?" a little voice said.

"What? What did you just say?" I asked the confused little boy.

He just gave a patronizing sigh and repeated what he said a few minutes before. I just looked at him amazed.

"Why are you looking at like that? I don't like it!" he whined. That snapped me back.

"How are you talking? You're like a month how the hell are you talking" I asked.

"Well if you were in a 2 weeks ago you would have found out then but you were'nt because you were out" he replied.

I was just sitting gob-smacked taking in his appearance. Wow his face is more defined than before and he looks about 4 years old.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that its rude to stare" he said giggling.

"You think it's funny huh? I'll give you funny" and with that I picked him up and put him in front of me on the sofa and tickled him.

"s-hehe-top pp-heheh-lease" he laughed.

"I'll only stop when you say renesmee is the best" I told. He just shook his head. So I started tickling him.

"Okay okay! Reewenesme is the best" he said in a cute voice.

"What did you just call me?" I said amused.

"Reewenesme, I can't say your name so can I call spoiled brat like lex does?" he asked.

WTF she calls me that? And here I was missing her and she just talks about me behind my back. And teaches MY brother to call me a "spoilt brat". I'm not a spoilt brat! Well maybe I'm a bit spoiled and I can be a brat sometimes but still. I find that really upsetting.

"No but you can call me Ness" I said.

He just frowned.

"No ness doesn't suit you how about Ren?" He asked tilting his head in a questioning way.

"Ren? I like it. No one's ever called me that"

"Well then its settled Ren it is" he smiled.

"Hay do you wanna watch a film?" I ask.

"Well momma said I'm not allowed to watch anymore films till I'm 7" he said with a frown.

"Why"

"Because Ian showed me a bad film"

"What film?"

"White Chicks"

I let out a laugh. Trust Ian to do something like that!

"Well how about a about a man's wife is brutally murdered by a serial killer and the son is left physically disabled. Then in a twisted turn of events the son is kidnapped and he has to chase the kidnapper 1,000's of miles with the help of a mentally disabled women"

"That sounds scary! Momma would kill me" he said visibly scared.

"Relax its only Finding Nemo!" I joked.

"Oh kay if you're sure" he asked.

"Yes I am"

Picking him up and walk into the cinema room where's a 72 inch tv in it with hundreds of movie stacked up in a row A-Z.

I quickly find the movie and put it on. While the previews were showing I went to go make some popcorn and I hear a scream coming from EJ?!

I drop the popcorn and blur to the cinema and see that EJs sitting on the floor crying.

I flash to him and cradle him in my rms.

"What's happened?" I whisper.

With a sniffle. He replies. "Ian took my Lollipop before he went and didn't give it back, I just remembered" he cried. I stifle a laugh and continue to cradle him.

"It's okay I'll get you another just watch the movie and scream if you need something okay?" I say softly.

I go back to the popcorn until I hear another scream from EJ. I rush back to room and blur in front of him.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Are you okay?" I ask quickly.

"Yeh I'm fine I just wanted a drink" he answers laughing.

I let out breath of relief. "Then what's with scream?"

"Well you said scream if I want something" he said innocently.

"Oh yeah but I didn't think- you know what forget it. Do you want anything else?" he shakes his head no.

I go back to kitchen and pick up where I left off. Walking into the cinema with snacks and popcorn. Just in time for the film to start.

I plop myself next to EJ and give him the snacks.

We look at each other and smile.

"thanks Ren your not as bad as they say you are" he says leaning into me.

I give my signature smirk and say "don't blame a book by its cover" and with that we settle down and watch the movie.

Sometime into the movie we both fell asleep only to be woken up by a very agitated voice.

"Ness WAKEEEEEE UP!" Lexi screams in my ear I leap up dropping the popcorn bowl on the floor.

Now fully awake I take in the scene before me. Everyone was in front of including mum either smiling or smirking. Well now I'm pissed. I look next to me and see EJ wasn't there. I automatically start panicking searching around the room.

"Relax he's in his room" Mum answers smiling.

"Well I see you guys have the time for me now!? What the fuck were you thinking leaving a half-drunk girl with a fucking toddler?!" I yell they just look down except Lexi who takes a step forward with her hands up in a surrendering motion

"Look we thought it would be good for you guys to spend some quality time together" she explains.

I don't reply I just give all of them one single glare and they all back away and I stomp to the door.

"Ness-" Lexi started.

"Don't you mean SPOILTED BRAT" I yell on my way up stairs.

On my way up I stop by EJ's room. I walk and pick up a teddy bear that had fallen from his bed. I tuck him and give him a kiss on the forehead and bid him good night.

I walk out and turn the light off. Its amazing how we've bonded so quickly. Yesterday I wouldn't be caught dead holding him and now I'm kissing him good night. Wow I'm exhausted!1 I need sleep.

~~~ that's PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANNA UPDATE QUICKER!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm soooooooooo sorry guys its been ages I know but I'm back

Well hello again! Long time no see. Naaaah I'm only joking!

Don't own anything .

Chapter 12 – new beginnings

4 years passed

R pov –

Its been 4 years since my recovery from being a class A bitch. Lol nah I'm joking but it has been rough. I now have full control of my powers and I can do amazing tricks. Over the years I've picked up some over cool powers of my own now I can blow things up (literally) , freeze time and astral project!

My relationship with my family is much better now as well. We're finally getting back to normal after numerous encounters with the Voltori and the Russian coven that has been expanded since the last time. We are now known as the Black swan coven! I know right cool name. We're feared across the vampire world because of the powers within our coven.

We found out that the newbies well oldies now but you know before have powers of their own. Ill start with Ian; he has the power of electricity. I found this out the hard way when he stole my diary and I of course chased when he suddenly he shot out his hand and said "wait" at the same time, I flew across the room with electric vines from the house gripping my legs and holding me against the wall while electrifying me. ( I know oucchhhh)

next will he could control the 4 elements and you don't wanna know how we found this out. Lets just say it was "thundery".

Katie discovered that she could see emotions as colours around a person. Luckily, she could decide if she wanted to see them or not. When she concentrates enough, she can give a person a certain aurora as she calls it. Like Jasper's but more powerful.

We later found out about Emily's power which teleportation. And now last but not least EJ's he has a he has a force field like mum, invisibility, levitation and persuasion which isn't really a power but he's just good at persuading people.

"Renesmee! Get down here family meeting!" my mother yelled.

I put down the book I was reading and leapt off my bed and flashed downstairs.

"What's up mum?" I said as I casually sat down on one of our soft sofas.I could see everyone present except my so called older brother. He's now looks 18 because he's got more vampire genes than human. But however I'm still older than him cos he's only like 4. Well anyho he's kind of at the "rebellious" stage of his life and he's out every night with a different girl.

"yeh come on bells spit it out already!" Will asked worriedly.

"Well there's been some commotion at my job and people have been questioning my family and my past. So basically… we have to move" she mumbled quietly.

That took me by surprise.

"Where?" I found myself asking. I knew we've been in most of the countries that have no sun so I'm curious to where she's setting us up.

"a few days ago I got a call from my office back in umm Forks and I found out that my grandmother, charlies mum had passed away and he' s not doing so well." She looked immediately down.

I shook my head.

"No! I'm not going back" I said harshly.

"come on please ness! I need to go back. It's time to move on and that means going back to the place the nightmare started" she comforted.

"but.." I tried to argue.

"NO! no buts. We're going and that's it! Now go pack" she said cold.

I just stormed out. OMFG I know this is hard but I've spent too much effort to forget them and now we're going back to that shithole! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm so angry!

I went straight to my room then jumped out the sliding window. I landed on the pavement and then turned around to see inside where the rest were staring at me but I didn't care. I WAS PISSSED! I walk in front of the tree and used all my anger to blow it up. all the little pieces were flying then and I shot a rather large fire ball to the tree opposite . I then kicked the tree which caused it to fall then tumble on to the pile of trees that I was making. I could hear the others gasp but oh well right?! Its not like we're staying here. I continued on the show then I stopped when I heard my little brother speak from behind.

"Wow! Who pissed you off?" he laughed and strolled in front of me with a liquor bottle in his hand. He saw me staring at the bottle and throw it to me. I looked at it and took a huge gulp then gave it back.

"Everyone! Especially the move!" I answered his earlier question.

"I Know! I was pissed to but I can see where she's coming from. But at least I get to finally meet gramps now right?" he said.

"Yeah" I muttered. I gave him a smile and he nodded in return.

I watched him walk away then went back to the mess I made.

"She's doing it for us" Lexi came up behind me.

"I know but why now?" I asked. I huffed and took a seat on a fallen log.

"I dunno. For Charlie maybe?" She answered softly. I nodded but didn't reply.

"You know Ness you can talk to me right?" she said while getting up and walking back into the house.

"Yeah" I answered thn got up myself and started to clean up.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO guys how was it? Good, bad? Let me know and plllllllleeeaaaaseeee review 3 until he next time


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry its so late hope this will make it up for such a late update

Chapter- 13 PICTURES ON PROFILE! PLZ PM IF ANY LINKS ARNT WORKING 3

R pov-

Day one in shitty Forks. We left London about 3 in the morning yesterday. And I'm not tired at all. I slept the whole flight. The ride wasn't bumpy at all cos our jet is only modern tech.

Our new house is the best! And what's better is that we are hidden in the centre of the forest so no one can find us. Its massive with about 14 different bed rooms. We've had all our stuff set out before we moved here so we've officially got nothing to do. I'm sitting in our large main living room doing jack shit! It's like nearly 3 in the night and I'm still up.

Happy days! Not. We've got school tomorrow, everyone including my mom. Bit early? Don't you think? But it's the start of the new semester so we might as well. I'm kinda nervous but I've done this more than 10 times before.

"Ness go to bed!" Mum whined.

"No I'm not tired" I complained

"You will be" Katie said slyly.

"Kate don't you- ZZzzzz" I fell into a deep sleep.

B pov –

I just looked at her for a second. Ahh my little girl. She's grown up so beautifully. I'm so proud of her. I must admit the move must have been hard for her to come back to this place but it had to be done. We all needed a fresh start from everything that happened these last years.

"Bells you ok?" Will asked.

I just nodded.

"You sure?" Ej asked instead.

"Yeah I'm just thinking" I gave them a warm smile to reassure them.

"EJ can you take Renesmee up to her room?"

He scoffed "But she's heavy" he whined. But did as I said. Once they disappeared upstairs I got up and walked to the door.

There's a lot of things I need to sort out before they wake.

"Bels where you going?" Katie asked.

"ummmm just to sort out some stuff" I said turning around so they don't see my face.

Without getting a reply I flashed out the forest and went to treaty line. There's a large river going through the middle of the two lands.

I waited a few minutes before I got impatient and started to jumped past the border so I was on there side.

Just as I was about to take another step I heard a chorus of vicious snarls and growls. I looked up and saw 12 horse sized wolves each baring their teeth. I recognised a most of them except a few. One disappeared back into the trees only to come back as a full human. I thought this was the best time to talk.

"Hello Sam" I greeted kindly.

"Bella" He said coldly. He hadn't changed a bit. I thought he would at least given me an at least better greeting than that.

"How are yo- What do you think you're doing here?!" He interrupted.

"I'm just here to see my old friends" I said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Bella! You know you kind aren't welcome here so go back to where you've been hiding for god knows how long!" he said viciously which caused my temper.

"I'm not going anywhere I just wanted to make sure my family is safe here!" I said equally coldly.

"What do you mean family? There is more of you!?" he said furiously.

"Yes 8 of us to be exact but 3 of them are only half" I answered his question as calmly as I could.

"so your back with them?" he said disgusted.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled.

With caused the others too growl but they were silenced by Sam.

"Bella calm down.. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" he said more sincere. A few minutes passed in complete and utter silence.

"Oh so you wanted a truce?" He said a bit more kindly. I nodded smiling.

"Well you're not getting!" a voice said spitefully. Which caused my smile to quickly turn into a glare.

I didn't notice that a few of the members phased back.

"Leah!" Sam scolded.

I looked each of them when I landed on the face of my EX best friend.

"Embry, Quil, Seth. _ Jacob_" I greeted coldly.

Embry and Quil nodded and Jacob just stared in disbelief.

"Look Sam all we're looking for a new start. We promise that we're not a danger to any of the humans." I said sincerely.

He looked at me and then the pack and then looked at me again.

"Okay" he said

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"WHO IS SHE?!"

"ARE U CRAZY!"

The 3 yelled in frustration and the others who are still as wolves snarled at their leader. To my dismay Jacob said nothing.. he just stared. He looked exactly the same maybe even more mature.

"Enough!" Sam yelled at the commotion.

Every one of them became silent immediately.

"Meet us here tomorrow 4 in the afternoon. Make sure you bring ALL members of the coven." He said sternly.

"Of course. Thank you Sam" I smiled and got out of there.

Within 10 seconds I was at our door.

I relaxed and let my shield down. I was about to open the door when I was hit by a strong wave of ….. lust !?

I bit my lip and opened the door.

"KATIE! KEEP YOUR FEELINGS TO YOURSELF!" I yelled hoping not to wake the kids.

6:00 in morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked up to Renesmee's room which was opposite EJ's.

I knocked on the door and walked in. I saw her sleeping in her bed peacefully.

"Renesmee hunny get up.. its time for school" I said softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning" stretching and yawning at the same time.

I smiled and got off her bed. I walked out and knocked loudly on EJ's door.

"EJ MASON SWAN GET YOUR ASS UP AND READY FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled in his ear. This startled him. Don't get me wrong! I treat all my children the same its just I found out that he snuck out yesterday and got drunk.

"Damnmit mum! Be quiet I'm hungover!" he whined while pushing me off his bed.

"I don't give a crap! Your fault for sneaking out!" I Growled.

He picked his head up and gave me a confused face.

"You found out? How?" He asked confused.

"I'm your EJ. I have eyes everywhere" I answered smugly.

"One word mom" he said getting up and strolling to his on suite bathroom.

"Creeeepy!" he continued saying closing the door.

I chuckled and walked to get myself ready and get the kids breakfast on.

"How am I going to do this?" I asked myself. To be honest I'm terrified really. I haven't been there in years. Not since _them…_

R pov –

Hmmmmmm that was a relaxing FORCED SLEEP. now to plan my revenge! right first shower!

20 minutes later ~~~~~

Right pick out clothes…..

Ok lets go for White Louis Vuitton T- shirt with small grey waist coat and black skinny jeans and small grey stilettoes. Accessories small coco Chanel necklace and a small diamond ring which was a birthday present from EJ and my swan crest bracelet. (pics on profile)

Now make up ~~~~

Just eye liner, a bit of blood red lipstick and powder for my face and VWA LA! I'm ready.

NOW revenge …..

Sorry not very eventful but promise next chapter it will…. FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL


End file.
